Soledad de Luna Llena
by Jack Dawson
Summary: [Chap 9 UP] k siente Remus cuando nadie está con él en sus transformaciones? l lobo ha scapado, sus garras cubiertas de sangre... RR THANKS!
1. 1 Dolor en la transformación

Disclaimer: Remus no es mío (ya me gustaría) s d la genial Rowling  
  
Este fic se me ocurrió cuando estaba en el autocar d camino xa andorra, staba mirando la luna y staba muy bonita, toda llena y brillante... y como no? Pensé en que estaría aciendo Remus y salió esto... espero sinceramente sea de vuestro agrado  
  
***************************++++++++++*********************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Soledad de Luna Llena  
  
Estoy sentado, en el suelo; esperando. Esperando en que llegue mi hora de dolor. Mi tiempo, mi momento de dejar de ser yo mismo... Entreviendo entre los tablones que cubren cada hueco, cada ventana de la casa de los gritos, pues así la llaman... pocos saben que ese nombre se debe a mi, a mi ser, a mi esencia, al monstruo que llevo en mi. Tiemblo. Una ráfaga de aire se cuela entre los tablones y me alcanza; haciéndome perder el poco calor que conservo en estos momentos. Está frío. El aire está frío. Y el suelo helado, cada vez noto más como el frío de la noche penetra en mi piel. Tiemblo. Pero no tiemblo por el frío; no, esta vez no. Esta vez, tiemblo por lo que me va a suceder. Por lo que empezará en pocos minutos. En cuanto salga la luna llena e ilumine todo cuanto quede a la vista; yo, aquí, solo, cuando esto sucede. Triste y solo mientras mil personas disfrutan de un apacible baño a la luz de esta, mi verdugo, luna llena. El dolor empieza a impregnar mi cuerpo. Empiezan las sacudidas. Empiezan los calambres. Llegan las convulsiones... siento que yo desaparezco y me quedo atrapado sin poder controlar mi propio cuerpo. Estoy atrapado en una prisión dentro de mi propio cuerpo, y mi carcelero, un lobo, sale a merodear la noche. Me revuelvo. Me agito. Grito. Grito todo cuanto mis pulmones me permiten. Siento que mi mente me abandona. Mis razones me olvidan, mis recuerdos se borran, mi conciencia le cede el sitio a un espíritu monstruoso, a un animal sin alma que disfruta despedazando la mía. Empieza la transformación. En un momento pierdo todo cuanto me identifica. Todo cuanto soy y cuanto dice quién y que soy se evapora. Dejo de ser yo mismo; el lobo que hay dentro de mi, en mi interior, despierta; despierta y crece dentro de mi, me inunda y me ahoga en su furia, en su maldad, en su fuerza, en su oscuro poder... Lo empiezo a sentir, los primeros rayos de esa luna mortífera para mía, la confidente de mi dolor de cada mes, me acaricia con sus rayos, con unos rayos que empiezan a deslizarse entre las grietas, arrastrándose hasta mi, agarrándome y asfixiándome. Envolviendo y atándome. Encarcelándome y dando fin a mi transformación. Matándome. En menos de un segundo, todo mi ser, mi esencia desaparece por completo, sin dejar huella; como una concha vacía, preparada para albergar a un nuevo dueño... el lobo, hace su gran aparición a escena, la criatura que habita en mis entrañas, el monstruo que me despierta por las noches, la pesadilla que alimenta mis sueños... el lobo. El lobo que me controla y me destroza entre sus garras. Que me despedaza entre sus fauces. Quiero controlarle, contenerle... pero no puedo. Es más fuerte que yo. Lo siento y lo se. Lo siento, el deseo de sangre... morder... desgarrar... beber... matar. El miedo me invade, el terror al no ser consciente de mis actos, de mis locuras, de mis acciones, de mis maldades. El pavor de despertar a la mañana en otro lugar que no sea este. Levantarme con mis manos y mis ropas manchadas de sangre. De la sangre de otro. La sangre de alguien que ya no podrá cumplir sus sueños. Gritos. Aullidos. Gritos y aullidos espeluznantes salen mezclados de mi garganta; luchan por destruir el silencio que reposa en la noche. Y lo consiguen; atraviesan mi garganta y despedazan el silencio. Los gritos resuenan por todo el pueblo. El fantasma ha vuelto. Mi propio fantasma interior ha crecido hasta descontrolarse y salirse de mi cabeza. Me ha acabado ganando y ya no hay marcha atrás. Mis manos arañan, mis garras. Arañan y destruyen todo cuanto logran alcanzar, derribo puertas y mesas; sillas se desploman bajo mi cuerpo, crujen y se rompen bajo la presión de mis patas. El lobo intenta escapar de la casa. Pero no podrá; no lo conseguirá. Intentaré detenerle; aunque se que es inútil intentarlo. Si quiere salir y encuentra la salida, saldrá. Solo espero, no cruzarme con nadie, si este monstruo consigue escapar de su prisión de madera. Cuando recupere la conciencia, pediré que aseguren esta casa, para que nada ni nadie pude entrar o salir de ella durante las noches de luna llena. Hay demasiado en juego. En mi mundo, yo sólo soy un maldito. Un solitario rechazado. Pero al menos se, que no todos me rechazan por mi condición... Soy un licántropo.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
k? Les gustó? Espero de veras k si. ahora, podrían perder 10 segundos y dejar un ridículo review en l que ponga: "me ha gustado"; solo con eso me contento. THANKS!!!!!!!!  
  
Besos,  
  
J.D. 


	2. 2 Desesperación

Bueno, antes k na, Disclaimer: Remus no es mío!!! Ojalá ^_~  
  
Después: GRACIAS X los Reviews! Man animao a continuar sto, k yo en 1 principio no tenía pensado continuar. Aviso: s te capítulo es MUY RARO! Y si la peña deja Reviews, tengo pensado hacer como mínimo otro capi más.  
  
Lalwen de Black: si, tienes razón, Remus tiene una vida muy complicada, xo... kien no la tendría siendo 1 hombre lobo? Gracias x dejar Review n mi otro fic d Remus ^^  
  
Nury_Weasley: pues al final si lo he seguido, xo como aviso arriba, esto no es más k para dar paso al siguiente capítulo, así k no t xtrañes muxo; y Sirius y Remus tb son mis personajes favoritos ^_~  
  
Alpa: si, yo tb me he preguntado musas veces xk tiene k sufrir tanto?... y no he llegado a ninguna respuesta; y yo tb spero poder seguir escribiendo  
  
Christopher Jacques: GRACIAS! Snif ;_; sniff. me has hecho emocionar ;_; nunca me habían dixo nada parecido ;_; y si, tienes razón... vivir como Remsie tiene k ser muy triste... xo él sabe k no stá dl todo solo; hay 3 compañeros k le apoyan... lo k pasa k representa k n ste fic ellos aun no son animagos  
  
ESSY: si es triste... xo k le vamos ha hacer? S Remus... y voy a tardar un poco scribiendo sto xk s muy complicado scribir sobre ste tema... ad+ k stoy d examenes... o sea k tardaré un poco... xk tengo k inspirarme y todo eso; pero me alegra muxisimo k t gustara tanto!!  
  
Y ahora, si: aki va  
  
**************************** *************************  
  
  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
El lobo ha ganado. El lobo domina mi cuerpo. Un cuerpo, que ya no es el mío. Mis manos se han encogido hasta formar las patas. Mis uñas han crecido y se han endurecido transformándose en estas garras. Todo mi cuerpo se ha llenado de pelo. Un pelo marrón oscuro, fuerte y brillante. Mi cara ya no es la mía. La que ahora poseo es un morro alargado, con unos ojos llenos de malicia; una malicia, que mis propios ojos nunca pensé que tendrían. Mi mente ya no me pertenece; ahora pertenece a un ser despreciable, a un monstruo, a un asesino. Está en mi mente. Va ganando terreno hasta dejarme arrinconado en una parte de mi cabeza. Y mientras él se divierte, yo permanezco aquí, sentado, esperando... esperando que la noche acabe muy pronto sin que haya nada que yo pueda lamentar. Y mientras él ronda la casa; yo me veo obligado a permanecer aquí, agazapado, escondido, escuchando. Soy obligado desde ese rincón, a ser mudo testimonio de lo que piensa la bestia, de lo que siente la bestia. Sus ganas de sed, sus ganas de sangre, sus ganas de destrozar todo cuanto se le ponga al alcance de las zarpas... está dispuesto a matar, sólo para divertirse. Oigo sus deseos de sangre fresca... y no puedo evitarlo!! Esas cosas salen de mi mente! Esos pensamientos... me pongo enfermo cada vez que los oigo. Si esta bestia llegara a escapar de este lugar, estoy convencido que no dudaría ni un segundo en realizar sus propósitos. No le importaría quién fuera la victima, pues para él, sólo sería eso...una simple victima. Comida para él. El lobo ha bajado al piso más bajo de la casa. Pasea entre los escombros. Entre los trozos de madera que yo mismo despedacé con estas garras. Está oliendo. Está oliendo la puerta. Huele a libertad; una libertad espero que él jamás consiga. Pues todo aquél que se encontrara con el monstruo, no sobreviviría para contarlo. El lobo arañaba la puerta, la intentaba derrumbar. Y yo me veía crecer en mi desesperación, si esa puerta cedía... entonces yo... un par de astillas saltaron de la puerta, se oyeron un par de crujidos. Mi desesperación me ahoga, no puedo parar a la bestia si sale fuera de la casa. Intento moverme pero no puedo, unas cuerdas mantienen sujeta mi conciencia en el fondo de mi mente. Estoy atado, prisionero; notó como las cuerdas me apretan las muñecas y los tobillos, cuanto más me muevo más me apretan. Se me clavan y me producen heridas; me empiezan a sangrar pero no me molesto, tengo k impedir que sigas cargando contra esa puerta. Un nuevo crujido, esa puerta empieza a ceder a tu gran fuerza. Mi desesperación crece. Me muevo más pero solo consigo que las cuerdas que me atan se claven más en mi piel y en mis heridas. Siento un último crujido... más fuerte... creo que es el definitivo... hago un último esfuerzo pero no consigo más que dolor. Mis sensaciones se hacen confusas, creo que el lobo ya ha salido de la casa. Lo noto correr. No se a donde se dirige. Sólo espero, que no haya nadie. Los párpados se me cierran, creo que esta vez... me has vencido del todo. Caigo inconsciente en mi propia mente; pero un único pensamiento cruza mi mente... no es por el dolor que siento en mis muñecas y mi tobillo... es la peor frase de todas: el lobo ha escapado, y es libre para matar.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Buaaaaaahhhhhh!!!! Imaginaos como se siente ahora Remsie sin poder hacer nada!!!!!!! Buaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Dan ganas musas ganas d llorar!!!!!!! ;_;  
  
Dejad Reviews xfa, a si sabré k vale la pena k continue sto! ;_; snif ;_; snif  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	3. 3 miedo

Hola! Primero, contestación de Reviews:  
  
Essy: claro k s triste! S 1 drama! Ad+, ser licántropo no s divertido... y él no tiene la culpa, s 1 d las injusticias d la vida ;_; xo me alegro muxo d k t guste!! A y las otras... pos no se cuando las seguire, cuando tenga tiempo, supongo. Xo no t preocupes xk hoy he acabado los examenes y tendré tiempo d scribir + ^^  
  
Christopher Jacques: tranquilo k no ponder k el lobo se encuentra con la novia, pobre novia! Puedo ser bestia, xo no tanto... o puede k si? no se, ya me lo pensaré ^_~  
  
A! Disclaimer: Remus no s mío!!!!!!! (ya me gustaría ^^)  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Todo a mi alrededor es oscuridad. Solo noto dolor. El dolor de hacer algo que luego pueda lamentar. Siento que me sumo en mi desesperación. Me pierdo y me ahogo en el miedo que me invade...  
  
  
  
El lobo corre libre; está bajando por las calles. Nada puede impedirle devorar ahora. Huele. Está desesperado, confundido. Todo huele a sangre para él. En cada rincón puede esconderse una víctima. Necesita comer. Está hambriento. Descarga toda su furia contra un par de puertas de madera un poco vieja. Las puertas crujen. Se estremecen ante el imponente peso del animal. El lobo lo nota, y decide cargar contra ellas...  
  
  
  
Yo sólo deseo, que esas puertas aguanten hasta el alba, hasta que la luna llena que baña todo a mi alrededor, se decida y se esconda, y deje de atormentarme... deje de poner en peligro, a todos.  
  
  
  
Las garras arañan ferozmente la madera. Noto como bajo las uñas, se astilla cada vez más. No puedo impedirlo. El lobo está ansioso, quiere probar sangre fresca... cuanto daría para que alguien me parara los pies ahora, no deseo ser causa del sufrimiento de otros. Me gustaría desaparecer, perderme en el bosque... y no regresar hasta que todo estuviera en calma, hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad, hasta que el lobo me abandonara, abandonara mi cuerpo. Desearía perderme en el bosque, por lo que queda de noche... pero... ¿y la próxima luna? ¿y si el lobo vuelve a escapar? ¿no sería mejor perderme para siempre? ¿desaparecer de este mundo?  
  
  
  
Cada luna me trae el mismo sufrimiento, todas esas noches me encierro.  
  
  
  
Me aíslo del mundo que conozco; me aíslo del mundo que me conoce... ese mundo que me conoce y me teme por mi condición.  
  
  
  
¿cuántos años deberé seguir así? ¿Deberé seguir toda mi vida escondiéndome de la sociedad? La civilización no es un buen lugar para mi en estos momentos...  
  
  
  
Astillas. Montones de astillas saltan de la puerta cuando ésta se resquebraja.  
  
  
  
Mi respiración se acelera; no puedo creerlo. El lobo está en una casa; en una casa que no es la que debería estar pisando en estos momentos.  
  
  
  
Intento moverme, pero las cuerdas que sujetan mi conciencia en le fondo de mi mente, están clavadas en mi carne. Se han hundido y no me dejan de sangrar. A cada movimiento mío, el dolor se vuelve más insoportable. Pero lo que de veras es insoportable, es el pensamiento de que alguien que viva en esta casa, ya no sea el mismo al levantarse por la mañana. ¿Y si muerdo a alguien? No me lo perdonaría, esa persona estaría condenado, para el resto de su vida, al igual que yo. ¿y si contagio a alguien? Querría morir en este mismo instante...  
  
  
  
Bueno, ya se k deje ste capi muy colgado xo... me falló la inspiración en este momento! Sorry, prometo intentar scribir algo (decente) rápido y ponerlo; claro k cuantos + Reviews reciba más prisa me daré, más inspirada estrá y etc  
  
BESOS!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	4. 4 lucha

Disclaimer: me canse d repetir, ya lo saben  
  
Contestación Reviews:  
  
Lalwen de Black: tienes razón, suerte d los merodeadores  
  
Christopher Jacques: tranquilo, aun no he decido si morderá a alguien o no; ya se vera ^_~  
  
Tam Alor: no se si se comera a alguien; y gracias x l review... si k funcionan como base d inspiración ^_~  
  
  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
El lobo empieza a dar vueltas por el piso de debajo de la casa. Olfatea el ambiente. Huele el aire. Huele a carne. Huele carne fresca en el ambiente.  
  
Me desespero. Esto no puede estar sucediendo. Me debato contra el lobo. En mi mente se da lugar una lucha feroz en la que intento desesperadamente y por todos los medios librarme de estas mortecinas cuerdas. Estas cómplices de la muerte que me impiden actuar contra el lobo. Que le permiten tener el camino libre para gobernar mi cuerpo. Para inundar mi mente. Para ahogarme en lo más profundo de mis pensamientos; en lo más profundo de mis sentimientos; en lo más profundo de mi mente... en lo más profundo de mi alma. Mil pensamientos azotan mi cuerpo como si de látigos se trataran. Como gruesos y duros látigos que se clavan en mi piel. Magullándome. Hiriéndome. Haciéndome sangrar por mil y un lugar distintos... haciéndome sangrar por todas y cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo. Torturándome y sumiéndome en mi propia desesperación... ¿qué voy a hacer? No puedo dominar al lobo. No puedo parar a la bestia. Yo solo no puedo... y en estos momentos estoy solo. Llorando por algo se va a ser inevitable esta maldita noche de luna llena... como odio mi suerte... odio todo mi ser... odio lo que soy en realidad... odio todo lo que tiene que ver con esto... odio lo que se esconde en lo más hondo de mis entrañas... en definitiva, odio el asesino en que me convierto cada noche cuando la luna llena, sale, y me acaricia con su manto plateado.  
  
Un silencio me embarga. Me embriaga y me confunde con su presencia... ¿el lobo se ha calmado? No puede ser, es imposible... he perdido la noción de todo. Creo que prefiero no ver, lo que pueda ocurrir en esta larga noche... quiero desatarme de estas cuerdas y que el sol amanezca cuanto antes para despertar de esta horrible realidad que se convierte en mi pesadilla de cada noche de cada mes... y parece, que esta vez, la pesadilla se hará realidad... esta fría noche en la que me encuentro inmerso...  
  
Bueno, THANKS x aber llegado asta aki! Y como siempre, xfa R/R jeje!! 


	5. 5 terror

Siento la tardanza… xo como ya dije en l capitulo dl otro fic k subi ayer… me trajeron l ordena nuevo ayer!! Y a + stuve d campeonatos ^^ k me fueron geniales… 

Bueno, reviews:

Thuringwethil:  ya lo d separar x parrafos… asi kda mejor :p gracias

Arwen_Magic16: trankila wapa… mi memoria tb s 1 desastre… ya me lei el cap y te deje review… a ver si tu tb actualizas e? ^^ aunke yo no puedo hablar xk tb tardé muxo sta vez :P 

Essy: la noche s muy larga… tp a mi me haria muxa gracia k digamos…

Christopher Jacques:  ya veremos… aun no lo se… dependera d lo k el publico pida ^^

Suky Black: si… ;_; … el sufre muxo… ;_; …

**************************************************************************

Capítulo 5 

Noto como mi cuerpo se dirige hacia unas escaleras. Las sube despacio; está oliendo... huele el ambiente... carne fresca; el olor a carne fresca embriaga al lobo, le tienta a seguir subiendo por estas escaleras... desearía que fueran eternas; de esta manera el lobo no podría llegar a tiempo a su destino, se haría de día... la luz asomaría por el horizonte y como una jaula dorada encerraría la maldición en mi interior... pero... soy consciente de que no será así... todavía queda mucho para el amanecer del sol. Queda mucho para que está bestia que habita en mi ser y me despoja del control de mi cuerpo duerma... 

Noto las frías escaleras en contacto con mis garras; oigo como crujen bajo el poder del lobo... desearía tanto que las escaleras cedieran bajo el monstruoso peso del lobo y que este no pudiera llegar hasta su objetivo... su objetivo... estoy a punto de arruinarle la vida a alguien... tal vez sólo sea un niño... un niño pequeño... un niño pequeño como yo lo era cuando me mordieron... un niño indefenso y asustado como yo era... un niño, que por culpa del lobo, de la maldición de otra persona; quedará maldito... maldito para siempre...

El lobo gruñe... pero ha sido un gruñido acompañado por una sonrisa... lo que al lobo le alegra; a mi me desespera... ha olido... cerca suyo... a pocos metros... tal vez detrás de una de esas puertas... ha olido una vida... la esencia de la vida impregna la atmósfera de la casa... 

Para más desesperación mía; noto como una alegría empieza a inundar al lobo... lo ha percibido... ha percibido que la esencia de vida que está siguiendo y que está llamando su atención es una vida corta... una vida de niño... 

¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡No quiero que nadie más pase por lo que yo he pasado! Ver miedo en los ojos de todos... miedo en los ojos de tus padres... miedo en los ojos de tus amigos... miedo en los ojos de todos los que te conocen y conocen la verdad... pero; lo peor no es ver el miedo en sus ojos  por lo que te ocurre cada noche de luna llena... ¡No! ... no... lo peor es ver en sus ojos, ese rastro de piedad... ese rastro de piedad y compasión que me hacia sentirme tan impotente... no quiero la compasión de nadie... pero no lo entienden. Siempre que miraba el fondo de los ojos de alguien, encontraba esa laguna, ese charco... ese gran lago de compasión y piedad que guardan sólo para mi...

sólo quiero ser alguien normal... pero se que es imposible intentar cambiar quien soy...

**********************************************************************************

Bueno… lo d siempre: K DEJEN REVIEWS K ME ANIMARAN A SEGUIR CON STO!!!!!!!!!!

A! y en el review dejen si kieren Remus mate a alguien o no, ok? S k yo no se k hacer T_T

El dolor d cada noche d luna llena (ayer subi un capi)

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1085345

la orden dl fénix (voy a cambiar l nombre y se llamara 5º curso)

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1026512


	6. 6 Desgarrar

Ola d nuevo! No creeriais k iba a dejar el fic así, verdad? Se k este capi s muy corto… xo mejor sto k nada… spero k os guste. 

Reviews: 

Noel: siento muxisimo la tardanza! Scribirás ese fic? Si lo aces avisa k me lo leeré… suena bien

Arwen-Magic: bueno… ya verás, bsos!

FLy: O.O vale… spero k sto t sirva d ayuda

Dadaiiro: pues la verdad s k no me lo plantee… mas adelante si k decidiré si sta n Hogwarts como studiante o ya s mas adelante, bsos… lamento muxisimo la spera!

Mayumi: ^^ bsos

Cristopher Jacques: ^^ jeje se hacen así ;_; besos

Disclaimer: Remsie no s mio

********************************************************************************

Capítulo 6 

Mis extremidades se encaminan hacia el piso superior. Los escalones tiemblan bajo mi peso. Por favor que se rompan… si se rompieran ahora mismo el lobo caería al piso y no podría llegar hasta su victima… que se rompan… que se rompan… vamos, romperos… por favor, por favor… no, no… por favor, no, por favor… 

Pero los milagros no existen…

Y las escaleras se acaban, dando paso a mis peores temores… desearía gritar; gritar y poner a la gente sobre aviso… desearía tanto poder advertirles… pero el lobo avanza silencioso, al dejar la última escalera los crujidos cesaron; parece que tiene un don para pisar en los sitios que menos ruido hacen… ¡maldito don! ¡Alguien puede morir esta noche! Y yo seré el culpable… no podré hacer nada… estaré aquí… aquí atado y amordazado en mi propia mente sin poder detener la avalancha de muerte que caerá sobre la víctima… ¡maldita sea! ¡Y maldito sea yo mismo por ser lo que soy! 

El lobo olfatea el aire… inspecciona el piso… busca… y, por desgracia, acaba encontrando… y esta vez, no es una excepción… lo ha olido… ese olor a vida que tanto le gusta romper… esa respiración que tanto le gusta parar… esa carne que tanto le gusta descajar y desgarrar… esa sangre que tanto le gusta hacer salir... esa sangre que para él tiene un sabor tan dulce… para el lobo es como si un muchacho tomara un taza de chocolate caliente… 

Los deseos de sed del lobo me taladran los oídos… penetran en mi cabeza y no puedo dejar de oírlos, está hambriento. Va a desgarrar a diestro y siniestro todo lo que se le ponga por delante; TODO… ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO.

Maldición… ¿Cuánto tarda en salir el sol?

***********************************************************************************

Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. 7 Destrucción

Se ve un escenario con el telón bajado.

*J.D. levanta un poco una de las cortinas y mira al público* *Tiembla al ver a los lectores con cuchillos x culpa de la espera* *se va corriendo y un rótulo de neón anuncia la promesa del autor de actualizar el próximo capítulo pronto*

XDD no creo ^^ T_T el lunes empiezo globales del 1r trimestre y estoy jiñadisima :$

Reviews:

C.J: si ;) absolutamente TODO

Dadaiiro: O_o me kedé así cuando vi k leías esta historia… digamos k esto es en el cuarto curso de Remus, y los merodeadores consiguieron ser animagos en el 5º ;) es xa ponerle emoción al asunto

Lil-Evans: buenas! Si ya se k los capis son un poco cortos… xo me cuesta MUXO escribir algo así… ad+ d k casi no tengo tiempo… T_T me voy a pasar el fin d semana encerrada en mi abitación metiendo todos los coditos k tenia k aber metido durante todo el trimestre T_T 

**************************************************************************

Capítulo 7

Todo alrededor del lobo es destrucción. La madera  está toda destrozada y hecha astillas. Las sábanas desgarradas y mordidas sin piedad. Todo cuanto ha llegado a las fauces de la bestia ha sido destruido; no quedan más que simples pedazos para demostrar que alguna vez hubo vida aquí dentro, aparte de la destrucción que ahora se aprecia. Siento que mi mente empieza a dar vueltas cuando veo que las fauces y las garras del lobo están bañadas en sangre. Siento como todo mi ser se desmorona y mi cerebro se nubla; mis sentidos se pierden y el valor me abandona. No quiero ver lo que ha ocurrido. No quiero saberlo. ¡Yo soy el responsable! ¡Yo! ¡Y sólo yo! Mis manos están manchadas con la sangre inocente. ¡¿Por qué mi maldición debe salpicar a cuantos me rodean?! ¡¿Por qué no puede limitarse únicamente a mi?! Las plumas de la almohada aun siguen revoloteando a mi alrededor; recordándome que por mi culpa, por culpa de mis garras, habrá alguien que a no volverá del reino de los sueños. Que por culpa de mi herencia, de mi ser, de mi monstruo; habrá alguien que ya no volverá a abrir los ojos; habrá alguien que no volverá a sentir el aire en su cara, alguien que dejará de respirar y de luchar para que sus sueños se hagan realidad. Por culpa de lo que soy, habrá alguien que no volverá a deslumbrarse con el sol… el sol… el maldito sol que no se ha dado prisa en salir; el maldito sol que no sale y hace que mi castigo y mi maldición se desaten. El sol que es lo único que puede doblegar la voluntad del lobo y hacer que se esconda en lo más profundo de mi mente. Ese sol que es capaz de quemar las cuerdas que me atan en mi mente. Ese sol que trae esperanzas de vida para mi. ¡¿Por qué decides torturarme de esta manera?! ¡¿Por qué no sales de una vez?!¡¿No ves que te estoy esperando?! ¡¿No ves que sin ti, puedo volver a hacerlo?! … por favor, no creo poder aguantar la tortura, de ver mis manos manchadas con más sangre inocente.

^********************************************************************************

Actualizaré el próximo capi pronto. Lo prometo


	8. 8 Desesperanza

Ola! Se k prometí actualización rápida… ^^ xo ya comenté k tenía los globales, no? … si, bueno, se k a nadie le interesará ^^ xo aprové!!!! ^^ 

Bueno, aki va la contestación de vuestros fabulosos reviews ^^

C.J.: XDD mira k eres!!!!

Punky: gracias, gracias ^^ pobre Remus… si ;_; xo si no fuera así no habría fic… muxos bsos!

Kat Basted: Ola!!! K tal? Ya he dejado review en tu historia ^^ k he visto k la as actualizado ^^ me alegra d k tengas + tiempo xa conectarte ^^ te lo he preguntado en tu review, xo da =; d k parte de España eres? 

Bueno, antes d dejaros con el capi *se esconde xk le llueven piedras y otras cosas pesadas encima* joooooo… FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2004!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahora si ^^ enjoy it! *O* 

**************************************************************

Capítulo 8

El lobo corre. Por esta noche, ha saciado su sed de sangre, su sed de víctimas… en definitiva; su sed de muerte. Ahora corre por las calles desiertas sin que nada ni nadie pueda detener su poderoso paso. Sus zancadas se aceleran. Ahora es libre de correr y de ir a donde le plazca. Se cree el dueño de todo cuanto le rodea. Se cree invencible. Después de saciar su sed cree que ya no hay nadie para plantarle cara; para él la sangre es como un elixir de vida. Algo que lo alimenta y lo mantiene con vida; algo que le hace ser más fuerte a cada momento. Y cuanto más fuerte es el lobo, más débil me siento yo; y noto como las cuerdas que confeccionan mi cárcel se van apretujando contra mi cuerpo impidiendo a mi sangre circular libremente… mi sangre… es la que tiene más cerca, y es la que no puede tomar. Ambos lo sabemos, la destrucción de uno significaría la muerte inmediata del otro. Por eso el lobo no puede deshacerse de mi. Y por eso yo no puedo deshacerme de él. Ambos nos observamos pero no podemos hacer nada para detener nuestros actos, nuestros pensamientos… ni podemos acallar las ideas del otro cuando nos domina.

Siento el dolor apoderándose de mi cuerpo; siento como se extiende a través de mi sangre como si de un poderoso veneno se tratara. Mis músculos se debilitan y acaban por perder su vida. Cada vez me noto más debilitado; parece ser que el lobo ganó poder sobre mi cuando se alimentó. Siento su respiración agitada por la emoción. Y siento como la mía se agita por culpa de la angustia. Angustia de que esta no puede ser la última víctima de la noche. Ahora que el lobo ha probado la sangre querrá más. Y no se detendrá hasta conseguir más alimento esta noche.

Aulla. El lobo aulla en señal de victoria. Se cree el más fuerte. Se cree el centro del universo. Y lo es… para mi lo es; ¿Cuántas puertas se me han cerrado, se me cierran y se me cerraran por culpa del asesino que yace en mi interior? La respuesta es miles.

***********************************************************

Continuara... 

¡Por fa, por fa, por fa... ¡ Dejad reviews. Que me deprimo si no, y me siento solita y abandonada y triste y... ;_; 


	9. 9 Aullar

Ola! O_O cuanto hacia k no actualizaba esto? O_O buf… un montón… 

Bueno… contestando al review d CJ: ¬¬ parece k no me conozcas, xico! XDDDDDDD con eso t lo digo todo, no? XDDD

X si alguien d los k lee "La antorcha" lee esto… prometo actualizar… xo no prometo k sea pronto… ¬¬* cada vez tengo menos tiempo T_T U_U jooooooooo 

N fin… enjoy it…

*******************************************

Capítulo 9

Aulla. Es su aviso de que esta noche sale de caza. Es su aviso de que aun está hambriento. Su aviso de que la hora de comer todavía no ha terminado. Su aviso de que la muerte no es lo peor que les puede ocurrir a todos aquellos osados que se atrevan a cruzarse en su camino. La desesperación, el miedo, el terror… el saber que lo último que veas pueden ser las terribles fauces de un lobo acercándose peligrosamente a tu piel; el saber que lo último que oigas en tu vida pueden ser los aullidos y los feroces gruñidos de tu verdugo, los feroces resoplidos de un lobo; el saber que lo último que harás en tu vida será gritar de puro miedo, lo último que dirás será un espeluznante chillido saliendo atronadoramente de tu garganta, un poderoso grito saliendo des de el fondo de tu alma, un grito que reclamará tus ganas de vivir y de seguir soñando en la vida, tus ganas de llegar a hacer lago con tu vida, de ser alguien; tus últimos pensamientos seguramente serán maldecir tu suerte por haberte topado con un licántropo como yo, tus pensamientos irán dirigidos a que has hecho para merecer esto… y seguramente pensarás en que nada de esto te hubiera pasado de no ser porqué esta noche decidiste salir a pasear y a disfrutar de una preciosa luna llena como la que debe haber esta noche; la última caricia que notarás en tu vida serán los dientes afilados de la dentadura de este lobo clavándose en tu tierna y suave piel, desgarrándola ferozmente y cortándola, abriendo profundos tajos en la epidermis… profundos cortes y desgarrones por los que la sangre fluirá a borbotones libremente, y esa sangre fluyendo será como la arena de un reloj, como el inagotable desfile de los granos de arena marcando la pérdida de los segundos, los minutos y las horas del reloj. La arena del reloj simboliza la incesante caída de la vida, el escurrir del último suspiro, la acercación de la oscuridad total e infinita.

Vuelve a aullar. Más fuerte, más seguido, más repetidamente… parece que esta noche está muy hambriento.

El gran depredador penetra en el bosque en busca de presas fáciles para su gran cena.

**************************************************

Bueno, k tal? ^^ spero sus opiniones en forma d suculentos reviews… juas! Toy fatal ^^


End file.
